


Sugar Pink

by angelsblood



Series: Blonde Frank [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: (implied/future), Blonde!Frank, Bottom Frank Iero, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sex Work, Voyeurism, bimbo!frank, camboy!frank, frank kins britney spears, gerard calls frank puppy a few times, gerard had a sister, it's probably not mikey but who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsblood/pseuds/angelsblood
Summary: gerard helps his ditzy boyfriend bleach his hair because he's sweet
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Blonde Frank [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038168
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Sugar Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skeletoncrw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletoncrw/gifts).



“It’s like, burning now.” Frank called out to Gerard unsurly as he held eye contact with himself in the mirror.

Frank had wanted to go blonde for a while now but he knew he wouldn't be able to do it himself and hair salons are overrated. But now that he and Gerard lived together he was able to force his boyfriend to help him. 

They'd been dating for just over a year now and Frank was completely and utterly in love with him. It wasn’t out of character for him to move too fast in relationships (which often ended with him scaring the person off within a couple months) but this was different. Gerard was perfect for him, they were basically opposites but that was most likely why they worked so well together. 

Gerard was older and had a stable job working at his family's private owned library. As boring as it sounded, Gerard enjoyed it. He loved books and literature and had been working on his own novel for a couple months now, with the help of Frank. The quiet atmosphere was something he always appreciated but even more so now that he'd moved in with Frank since silence was rare in the apparent. The money was greater than most expected when Frank told them that his boyfriend was a librarian, he worked for his own father and mother and it was one of the few libraries in town meaning that they got tons of business. Not that Frank needed the money, while he didnt have a conventional job he still did work technically. Gerard still spoiled him rotten anyways. 

Gerard came from the kitchen into the bathroom where Frank was seated on the edge of the tub much too slow for Frank’s liking. 

“It looks about ready.” Gerard commented with a smile, Frank pouted at him. 

“It better be, it feels like my scalp is melting off.” He complained. 

“You're being dramatic, hun.” Gerard teased as he removed the plastic from his boyfriend’s blonde locks.

“How about we do yours next then?” He suggested with a tilt of his head.

Gerard chuckled, “I don’t think I could pull it off as good as you, sweetheart.” Frank rolled his eyes, asking him how it looked, “It came out great. The color is perfect, can't wait till you see it.” 

Frank's face lit up, “rinse me!” He said excitedly, rearranging himself to bend over the tub, pressing himself against Gerard's crotch in the process. 

“Now, if I didn't know any better I’d say you were trying to seduce me,” Gerard said, groping the smaller man’s ass, clad in dangerously small shorts, playfully. 

“And I’d say you're a pervert!” Frank giggles contagiously. “Now rinse me.” He says, his voice echoing off of the porcelain.

“Close your eyes, baby.” Gerard reminded him, to which Frank wanted to make a snarky remark but he stopped himself because his eyes were in fact open. 

Gerard was gentle with Frank, as he usually was and dried his freshly dyed hair with a soft towel as if the man was made of glass. Frank squealed when he saw himself in the mirror making Gerard grimace a bit. 

After gushing over his hair Frank suddenly stopped admiring himself in the mirror to turn to Gerard, “Do you like it, Gee?” His puppy eyes piercing into his heart. 

“Of course,” He responded with a melting heart. He ran a hand through his boyfriend's damp hair, “I think you make a real nice bimbo, doll.” 

Frank smilled, “Maybe that's what I was going for. . .” 

Gerard's hands wrapped around his waist and hummed against the smaller man’s neck, feeling the sweet way he shivered when his lips pressed against his neck. Frank squealed again, high pitched and whinny, squirming against the firm hold Gerard had on him now. He continued kissing down Frank's neck, leading down to his exposed collarbone that was bared by Gerard's old oversized tee from college. 

Gerard had always loved seeing Frank in his clothes even from the start. When they were just weeks into seeing each other, and Gerard would still come over to Frank’s when they wanted to be together in private or Frank to his. Frank was very passionate about a lot of things, he was definitely not very good at most of them but he was still excited to try almost anything nonetheless. One of those things was cooking, Gerard had teased that it was just the part of him who had the fantasy of being a housewife one day, (which the man never denied), but this, Frank was actually good at. In order to lure Gerard over Frank would promise him meals waiting on him when he arrived which worked ninety-nine percent of the time. He still used this same bribe occasionally when Gerard was upset with him, like last week when he'd spilled hot pink nail polish all over the bed sheets, that and a blowjob as “the cherry on top” he'd put it. Back then though Gerard coming over usually ended with Frank getting fucked, neither of them ever complained about the pattern in fact it probably made their hang-outs more reoccurring.   
He would purposely leave his hoodies and jackets at Frank’s apartment the night after they were together when he went back to his place. When he got them back they would smell like Frank and his heart would skip beats imagining his new boyfriend carrying out his day to day activities with a piece of him. He certainly didn't own Frank, that was for sure but he did feel a sense of pride getting to actually see Frank walk around in his clothes now. 

As Frank glanced at them both in the mirror with a nice rose tinting his cheeks he noticed how different he looked. He supposed it was a large change from the dark brown that he had before but the blonde really added something different. He thought of what Gerard had just said, he supposed that it was technically an insult but he didnt take it as one as he knew Gerard didn't mean it as one either. The negative connotation that the word bimbo held was only as powerful as you let it be and Frank didn't find any shame in being pretty and a bit ditzy at times, it was endearing if anything. He was sure he’d be teased by his friend’s for the seemingly random decision. He was already mentaly preparing for all of the jokes about him finally becoming the dumb blonde that he’s always been on the inside and other snide remarks on his intelligence and unavoidable comparisons to Britney Spears (that Frank would take no offense to since he considered her one of his idols). Frank did not consider himself a genius or anything but he was almost positive that everyone was overreacting on the topic of his social naivety. Gerard occasionally jokes that he held enough brains for both of them in the relationship which Frank wouldn't deny completely but sometimes it did bruise his ego. Academically he never really excelled exactly how his parents wanted him to, he was a B or C student most of the time and College wasn't a good fit for him, he lost interest almost immediately and dropped out before even completing a year. Still, even now, he couldn't hear the end of it from his father and he probably never would. He had been mostly distracted by his love of music and clothing design, (neither of which being his major). He felt pretty set up for failure and before becoming completely creatively drained he left to get a start on actually fulfilling his dreams. Meeting Gerard not long after was probably the best thing to ever happen to him, not only in finding the love of his life but being able to get a step closer in completing what he felt in his heart that he was meant to do. Since he’d bombarded Gerard with the history of his entire life up to that point, he'd mentioned his dreams in fashion design with bright eyes and so much enthusiasm that Gerard was in awe just listening to him speak. By some miracle Gerard had direct connections, with his sister being huge in the world of runway fashion and she happened to love Frank after their first conversation. Now he was on his way to a bachelor's degree in something that didn't make him want to smash his head against the wall with a job waiting for him the moment he completed it. He felt like thanking Gerard every second of every day but the man was pretty content in just seeing his boyfriend happy. 

As of now though Frank’s main source of income was made from doing cam shows online. He was already in this line of work when Gerard had met him and it was the hardest thing for Frank to admit when he and Gerard started dating. Being a sex worker wasn’t the most commonly accepted job andmost definitely wasn’t desirable to most guys Frank had been with in the past. Gerard however was completely supportive of him and encouraged him to do whatever made him happy, whether that be fingering himself for hundreds of people to see or working a boring office job. 

“How do you think this’ll like, affect my views nd’ stuff?” Frank asked out of the blue. Gerard’s lips paused their adventure on the reddened skin of Frank’s throat and he made this confused face for all of half a second before it clicked in his head what his boyfriend was referencing. Gerard pondered for a few seconds crunching his eyebrows together the way that made Frank giggle. 

He thought of just shrugging it off with an “I dunno, hun” as to not give Frank anything to stress over but when actually taking into consideration he supposed it was kind of a big deal, changing your appearance when you were a cam boy. His whole job basically depended on his looks which was something Gerard certainly had no experience in, he could honestly come into work looking as un-put-together as he wanted, (which he had in times where his mental health didn't allow him to properly get dressed), and he’d still sell the same amount of books and cassettes. 

Frank put in a lot more work than he was given credit for by his friends and others who thought he just jerked off for a few minutes and made hundreds, Gerard admired the man’s dedication to his job and knew that he honestly could never do it himself. With the expensive toys, the excessive waxing everywhere what felt like everyday, the punctuality and confidence that it took to share something so private to any and everyone was meritorious. Not even mentioning the interactions between him and his private clients or the threats and degradation he received. Gerard's overprotectiveness usually got the best of him with situations like that but thankfully it was easy to Frank to take a few days away from work when they both needed it. 

Frank was obviously incredibly attractive with or without his brown hair that his subscribers were probably used to seeing buit change was exciting and the worry on Frank’s face showed that he wasn't able to see the possibility of positives coming from his hair color change. 

“What do you think?” Gerard said, throwing his own question back at him to see what was on his mind already. 

Frank huffed, chewing on his pouted lip. “Well, I think people might not like it. . . n’ then I get death threats or something like when I forget to shave my legs that one stream?” He added the last part with a laugh. 

Gerard laughed too, remembering the event. Frank had been sobbing at the messages as he tried to console him, the man being as emotionally delicate as he was was in great need of a break after the dramatic incident. All had been well afterwards and he was able to begin working agin in only a week after issuing an apology to which most people responded with empathy and tendered well wishes. 

“Then you’d take another leave and I'd have you all to myself for another week. . .” Gerard said pressing his nose in the crook of Frank’s neck. 

“What if—stop that!” He giggled, “What if everyone stops watching me. Cause they hate my hair so much.” Frank dramatized. 

“Hm. . . then you'd be smart to quit and I'd have you to myself forever.” He said nonchalantly, shrugging. 

Frank groaned, “You already have me to yourself, Gee, forever and always. I'm already yours.” Gerard tried to stop himself from blushing but he wasn't too good at it, Frank brought a hand to his cheek before placing a kiss on the other. Gerard caught his hand in his own, pulling him closer to kiss him properly, Frank made a sweet little delighted sound between their lips.

“Mhph, plus!” Frank broke off the kiss suddenly, leaving Gerard dazed. “I'd still need the money. I'd bee poor, sad and blonde. Not a good look.” 

Gerard shook his head, “You wouldn't need the money.” 

“For now.” Frank declared. “And then, without my job I'd have extra time and so I'd spend all my money on clothes nd’ stuffed animals because, like, I'd have nothing to keep me busy!” He expressed with a distraught look on his face. “This will be the end of me.” He said staring at himself in the mirror again. “Hand me the leftover bleach, I should just end it right now.” 

Gerard rolled his eyes, removing his boyfriend’s hand from it's dramatic position thrown over his forehead, he laced their fingers together noticing the chips on Frank’s pink nail polish. “Sweetheart, no one's going to unsubscribe from you just because you've dyed your hair. In fact, I think you might even gain more from it. Also you're thinking of a different kind of bleach, love.” 

“You think it might really be, like, a good thing?” Frank questioned, looking up at Gerard hopelessly, earning himself a forehead kiss and a pat on the head when he nodded. 

“It fits you nicely. Especially the exaggerated version of yourself you see on cam.” Gerard assured him. “I've seen your videos and I've watched you live too, I mean, I can't really explain it, you're just. . . It works. Plus I'm sure there's some sort of fetishization crowd for pretty blonde boys out there.” 

“Ah, ew” Frank scrunched his nose up. “You watch you videos?” He said when the information finally registered. 

Gerard started to clean up the small mess that was on their bathroom counter and floor, making Frank lift his feet, clad in fluffy pink socks, as he picked up an empty box from the ground. 

“How’s that any different from you letting me watch you film?” Gerard asked. 

Sometimes Frank shut the door to the extra bedroom where he filmed. He refused to use he and Gerard’s actual bedroom to film , saying that it infact felt more personal than letting people see his literal asshole. Gerard agreed. 

But sometimes he allowed Gerard to sit in and watch. He never came into frame as tempting as it was watching Frank play with himself for over an hour sometimes, wallowing over the soft sheets and moaning out slutty words for other men to get off to. He was always stunning in his lingerie and costumes that he was always excited to show off, Gerard was occasionally given the privilege of buying things that he wanted to see him perform in or even guide him silently with hand movements as he filmed, that was as closely involved in Frank’s actual work that he was willing to get other than helping him with his financials when it got too confusing for the younger. 

“It just is!” He said, “Like, when you're actually there I can see how turned on you are by me n’ it makes me feel confident but in private how am I supposed to know if you think i'm doing a good job. I won't let you sit in for certain shoots nd’ videos for a reason.” He scolded. 

Gerard stopped picking up to speak, “Don't work yourself up, puppy, I promise I always think you're the sexiest creature on earth.” He tried to reason, throwing in Frank’s favorite pet name for good measure. When Frank simply blinked at him with the same unimpressed expression he sighed and kneeled down to his boyfriend’s level. 

He placed his hands on Frank’s thighs, “If it really bothers you, I'll stop.” 

“Good.” Frank replied smiling sweetly and Gerard gripped at his thighs lovingly. 

“Up for dinner?” The older man asked. 

Frank frowned, “I was going to make dinner.”  
He had quite a difficulty with remembering things and so by suggestion of Gerard he kept a notebook for reminding himself of things like important meetings and events and sometimes mundane things like what he'd planned for dinner that night. Aside from the time that he lost track of the book itself, it usually kept him organized with daily things and he was positive that the last time he'd checked tonight he had a plan to make some italian meal he'd forgotten the name of. 

“I know, but we haven't been out in a while. I think we should get out of the house for a while.” Gerard said.   
Frank supposed that he was right, it's been coming up on three weeks since their last date which was out of character for them. 

“I guess you're right. . . where to?” He asked, raising a brow. Gerard knew how picky of an eater his boyfriend was. 

“Hm,” He hummed. Then, “Wherever you choose, pup.” 

“Really!” Frank bounced on his toes a bit. 

“As long as I get to show off my new bimbo of a boyfriend, I don't care where we eat.” He shrugged, petting at Frank’s hair like he knew he loved. The man leaned into the touch rubbing against his lover like a kitten. He kissed Gerard’s palm softly. 

“I've got to go get dressed! You're gonna be drooling over me, I already planned my outfit in my head!” Frank suddenly exclaimed, startling Gerard a bit, “You're paying.” Frank added in a sing-song voice as he left the bathroom with swaying hips. 

“Don't I always?” Gerard responded affectionately, not taking his eyes off of the smaller man as he went.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any spelling mistakes ! this is the first part of this series i'll be updating it casually:) feedback is v appreciated !! <3


End file.
